


Grieve

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo è bloccato a letto dopo essere venuto a conoscenza della morte di Ace. La mente non fa altro che ricordargli gli ultimi momenti vissuti con lui, ma fortunatamente Koala, Hack e gli altri sono lì per lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieve

La mano era stretta saldamente nelle sue, e Koala poteva sentire gli spasmi che di tanto in tanto la agitavano, in sincrono con i denti che si digrignavano. Lei poteva solo limitarsi ad accarezzargli leggermente la fronte, cercando di calmarlo, ma non riusciva ad immaginare quali pensieri agitassero la sua mente, sapeva solo verso chi erano rivolti.  
«Come va?»  
Koala voltò la testa per vedere Hack che chiudeva la porta della stanza dietro di lui. «Bones gli ha dato un calmante, almeno riesce a dormire.» A riposare, non ne era sicura, ma ne dubitava.  
Era preoccupata per lui, ma allo stesso tempo comprendeva perfettamente come si sentisse. Lei aveva appreso nella morte di Fisher Tiger nello stesso identico modo: aveva aperto il giornale senza alcun sospetto e si era trovata l'articolo proprio davanti. Koala aveva pianto tutte le lacrime che negli anni di schiavitù aveva trattenuto e non aveva più permesso a sua madre di toccarla. Probabilmente, anche se avesse saputo della trappola, non sarebbe riuscita a fare nulla per salvarlo, ma il suo rimpianto era di non aver saputo se Fisher Tiger fosse morta odiandola. Aveva dato tutto per lei e, anche se era innocente, era stato a causa sua che avevano potuto attirarlo in trappola. Era per questo motivo che si era unita ai rivoluzionari: doveva continuare il lavoro di Fisher Tiger.  
Tra Sabo e Ace c'erano altrettanti rimpianti, anche se in maniera diversa. Almeno era riuscito ad incontrarlo. Erano stati lontani per sette anni, sette anni nei quali Sabo non aveva fatto altro che parlare di lui e Rufy e di come si sarebbero rivisti, tutti e tre assieme. Invece Ace era morto prima che accadesse e senza che Sabo ne sapesse nulla. Impegnato com'era nessuno aveva pensato di informarlo della situazione e quando ne era venuto a conoscenza era troppo tardi per qualsiasi cosa, tranne per il pensiero “avrei potuto cambiare le cose?”. Ne aveva il potere, era forte, ma forse non sarebbe bastato. Però avrebbe voluto provarci.  
Suo fratello era morto e lui era a leghe di distanza, assolutamente ignaro della situazione. Come poteva accettare quello che era successo? All'inizio era semplicemente caduto sulle ginocchia, le gambe che non riuscivano a sostenerlo, gli occhi spalancati, incapace di accettare che quello che aveva appena letto fosse vero. Poi era sbroccato, tanto che inizialmente Dragon aveva dovuto bloccarlo di persona, come i segni sulle sue braccia ancora testimoniavano.  
Koala aveva riconosciuto i sintomi, per cui non riusciva a non essere preoccupata e allo stesso tempo consapevole di non poter far nulla per alleviare il suo dolore.  
«Perché non vai a riposarti anche tu?» Hack le pose una mano sulla spalla. «Rimango qua io a controllarlo.»  
Lei annuì lentamente, non prima di passare un'ultima volta lo sguardo su Sabo, che aveva nuovamente stretto le labbra. «Grazie.» Voleva rimanere al suo capezzale, ma era bello poter contare su qualcuno in certe situazioni. Hack era stato con loro da sempre, per quanto ricordasse, e lui li aveva visti crescere e superarlo.  
Era dura anche per Hack vedere Sabo in quelle condizioni. Gli era stato accanto in altre difficili occasioni, come quando aveva dovuto uccidere per la prima volta, o quando aveva dovuto accettare che non poteva salvare tutti e che stavano combattendo una vera guerra, dove i sacrifici erano necessari. Era al suo fianco anche quando Ivankov e Inazuma erano stati arrestati, ma quello che stava vivendo in quel momento li superava tutti e di molte lunghezze.  
A differenza di Koala, Hack non aveva vissuto un lutto così intenso, ma proprio per questo motivo preferiva darle il cambio quando poteva, per lasciarla riposare. Immaginava che per lei dovesse essere terribile rivivere quello che era successo attraverso gli occhi di una persona così cara. D'altronde, era il minimo che potesse fare, rimanergli accanto.  
Koala non aveva lasciato la stanza da molto tempo, quando Hack si rese conto che Sabo era sveglio. Non ci aveva fatto caso inizialmente, perché lui non aveva mosso un muscolo, ma gli occhi erano spalancati e guardavano il soffitto.  
Si avvicinò per controllarlo, e solo in quel momento Sabo si voltò verso di lui. «Ace è davvero morto?»  
Hack non poté far altro che annuire gravemente. Mentirgli non aveva senso, ma nemmeno dare troppe spiegazioni.  
Allora Sabo tornò a fissare il soffitto e per un attimo Hack pensò che stesse iniziando ad accettarlo, ma l'attimo dopo vide le lacrime tornare a scorrere sulle guance e le labbra spalancarsi. Gli urli ed i singhiozzi erano silenziosi, ma non per questo meno tragici. Le mani stringevano spasmodicamente il lenzuolo e la saliva gli riempiva la bocca e lo faceva tossire e singhiozzare contemporaneamente. Quando si tirò su, in un movimento rapido ma che apparve faticoso, Hack si precipitò su di lui e lo fece sdraiare nuovamente tenendolo per le spalle. Lo aveva già visto scatenarsi e colpire e lanciare oggetti per la stanza al limite dell'autodistruzione e non gliel'avrebbe permesso ancora.  
Sabo tentò di opporsi alla stretta, ma non ne aveva la forza né mentale né fisica per riuscirci. «Non ero là! Non c'ero, capisci?» gridò, con la voce impastata. «Ace è morto e non ero nemmeno là a provare a salvarlo. La sua ciurma c'era. Rufy c'era. Io no! Non c'ero!»  
«Non è stata colpa tua.» Hack continuò a tenerlo premuto anche quando sentì che aveva smesso di opporsi alla sua presa. «Non lo sapevi. Non potevi farci nulla.»  
«E che cosa cambia?» Poi i singhiozzi ebbero la meglio sulle parole e Sabo tossì, con un filo di saliva che gli usciva dal lato delle labbra. Solo allora Hack lo lasciò per prendere un fazzoletto e pulirgli il viso. Non incontrò alcuna opposizione, stavolta, ma Sabo continuava a piangere.  
«Vi siete incontrati» disse allora. «Ace sapeva quanto avevi da fare. Che erano cose importanti. Non credo pensasse che non sei andato perché non volevi.»  
Sabo chiuse gli occhi, causando l'uscita delle ultime lacrime rimaste. Cos'aveva pensato Ace, non vedendolo a Marineford? Un tempo non avrebbe esitato a dire che sicuramente l'avrebbe giustificato, avrebbe saputo che non ce l'aveva fatta per motivi indipendenti dalla sua volontà, ma tante cose erano cambiate da quando aveva lasciato Goa. La mente ritornò al loro primo incontro nella Rotta Maggiore, che per la prima volta gli aveva dato il timore di aver perso qualcosa di importante.

Sabo aveva già completato la sua missione. Non era stata difficile, doveva solo incontrare un informatore e convincerlo a passargli le prossime missioni della Cyberpool. Quel braccio armato del governo aveva l'abitudine di mettere i bastoni fra le ruote ai loro tentativi di sovvertire i governi, la maggior parte delle volte uccidendo persone innocenti. Saperlo prima avrebbe permesso loro di salvarli.  
Ottenute queste informazioni fondamentali, a Sabo non restava che aspettare che tornasse la prossima nave per riunirsi ai suoi compagni nella rivoluzione di Vila. Ma lo spirito dell'esploratore che lo contraddistingueva da bambino non l'aveva abbandonato, era stato semplicemente accantonato, motivo per cui Sabo apprezzava avere del tempo per visitare un po' le isole dove gli capitava di passare, specialmente se non erano martoriate dalla guerra.  
Da uno dei locali sulla via che stava attraversando, uscì Ace, di corsa, con il cuoco che gli urlava dietro di fermarsi e che doveva pagarlo. Fu una scena che durò un istante, ma per Sabo furono secoli, forse perché era rimasto paralizzato. I suoi occhi ebbero tutto il tempo di ripassare ogni dettaglio di Ace, dal cappello arancione da cowboy, alle lentiggini che ancora gli spruzzavano le guance, al tatuaggio sul braccio sinistro, agli shorts e agli stivaletti, allo zaino verde che non c'entrava nulla con il resto dell'abbigliamento.  
Era davvero Ace. Incontrarlo così, per puro caso, era una fortuna incredibile. Sabo sapeva che rintracciare un unico uomo per tutta la Rotta Maggiore non era facile, per cui non ci aveva nemmeno provato, troppo impegnato nel suo lavoro. Si era sempre detto che lui, con i fratelli, si sarebbe incontrato così, per caso, perché ognuno di loro aveva la loro vita. Era il motivo per cui avevano stretto quel legame, indistruttibile anche dopo anni di lontananza.  
Ora che era successo, però, Sabo provava una gioia così intensa che non sapeva nemmeno come gestirla. Aveva pensato per anni a quell'incontro e voleva che la realtà superasse la fantasia.  
Il cuoco continuava ad urlare e ciò lo distolse finalmente dai suoi pensieri. Sabo gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, per farlo calmare. «Suvvia, tranquillo» gli disse. «La pagherò io per lui.» Quand'era bambino era in prima linea per rubare, perché non avevano altre possibilità, ma da quando era diventato un rivoluzionario cercava di fare più attenzione anche ai bisogni degli altri. «Quant'è?»  
Ma solo estraendo il portafoglio e guardandovi all'interno, si ricordò che aveva speso tutti i berry per pagare l'informatore, che non voleva rischiare la vita senza un'adeguata assicurazione. Ciò lo aveva lasciato completamente al verde. Sia lui, sia il cuoco fissarono quel portafoglio vuoto increduli, ma Ace fu il primo a scoppiare a ridere. Era tornato indietro incuriosito da quell'estraneo disposto a pagargli il pranzo e ora non poteva non trovare il tutto estremamente divertente.  
E divenne ancora più divertente quando non restò loro altro da fare che darsela a gambe, uno di fianco all'altro, con il cuoco e la sua mannaia che arrancavano dietro gridando frasi che non è bello ripetere. Correvano e ridevano contemporaneamente ed era come se non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno da quando scorrazzavano liberamente per Goa. Mancava solo Rufy con loro.  
Era proprio così che Ace l'aveva riconosciuto. Non ci aveva fatto caso, inizialmente, preso a scappare dopo aver mangiato, ma poi il senso di familiarità aveva avuto la meglio e quando si erano sorrisi a vicenda aveva capito.  
«Sabo...»  
«Ehi...» Sabo aveva pensato a tante cose da dire, ma in quel momento non gliene veniva nemmeno una. «Non ci vediamo da un po', eh. Non mi aspettavo che rubare sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avremo rifatto assieme.»  
Subito dopo Ace l'aveva colpito con un pugno, così forte e così inatteso che l'aveva fatto precipitare a terra. Se l'era ritrovato sopra, che lo stringeva per il foulard bianco come se volesse colpirlo nuovamente, ma poi aveva chinato il viso e aveva iniziato a piangere. Erano singhiozzi soffocati, come se cercasse di trattenersi, ma non poteva riuscirci. Aveva appena ritrovato suo fratello.  
Sabo aveva un livido sulla guancia e un'espressione perplessa che presto si trasformò in un sorriso. Non aveva mai visto piangere Ace prima di quel momento. Il fratello maggiore, quello che doveva sempre prendersi la responsabilità per tutto e che aveva sempre il viso imbronciato. Sette anni cambiano le persone e non sempre in peggio. Lentamente, allungò le braccia per stringerlo a se ed affondò la testa oltre la sua spalla, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a solcare anche il suo viso. Non sapeva dire se erano di felicità o sollievo nel capire quando era mancato ad Ace, o la prova di quanto Ace fosse mancato a lui. O entrambe le cose.  
Ma rimasero a piangere, abbracciati l'uno all'altro, senza parlare finché non restarono più lacrime.

«Credeva che fossi morto!» Sabo aveva ripreso fiato e stava nuovamente urlando. «E io nemmeno lo sapevo!» Si voltò verso Hack, che si era sporto per trattenerlo nuovamente. «Ho perso così tanto di questi anni... Così tanto!»  
Era rimasto sconvolto quando Ace gli aveva spiegato il perché del pugno. Non aveva mai pensato, nemmeno per un istante, che qualcuno potesse aver visto il suo incidente. Dadan e i suoi non andavano mai in città e dopo l'incendio era sicuro che le guardie non gliel'avrebbero nemmeno permesso, per cui non aveva mai sospettato che fosse potuta accadere una cosa del genere.  
Se l'avesse saputo, avrebbe immediatamente mandato una lettere per avvertirli, anche disubbidendo agli ordini di Dragon, se fosse stato necessario. Ace l'aveva capito subito: anche per lui era inconcepibile pensare che Sabo li avesse lasciati tanto a lungo nell'ignoranza per volontà o pura crudeltà. Che non lo sapesse aveva semplicemente senso, per lui, e non aveva esitato un istante a credergli.  
Ma di nuovo, nel momento in cui Ace aveva bisogno di lui, Sabo non c'era. Non importava quante scuse potessero esserci, quali giustificazioni potessero trovare, il “non l'ho fatto apposta” non era più accettabile. Ace era morto e lui non era lì con lui a cercare di salvarlo.  
«Non ero là, non ero là...»  
Rufy c'era. Rufy non aveva potuto fare di più ma era a Marineford, almeno a provarci. Ace l'aveva visto. Poteva davvero dirsi suo fratello, dopo avergli fatto credere di essere morto per tutto quel tempo e dopo non essersi nemmeno presentato nel suo ultimo giorno? Sabo non pensava più di essere degno di quel titolo.  
«Rufy...»  
Il pensiero gli venne improvvisamente, tanto da far frenare le lacrime per un istante e a fargli ottenere un attimo di lucidità. Rufy poteva anche aver tentato di salvare Ace, ma il non esserci riuscito doveva essere stato altrettanto tremendo. E adesso credeva di aver preso entrambi i suoi fratelli. Ace e Sabo avevano deciso di non dirglielo, di aspettare che arrivasse nella Rotta Maggiore per potersi rivedere tutti e tre allo stesso tempo. Qualche anno non faceva differenza, si erano detti, e Rufy perdonava più in fretta di qualsiasi cosa.  
Si sarebbero ritrovati assieme, con Rufy sicuramente pirata famoso. L'aveva sognato tanto ed era sicuro che anche Ace non aveva fatto altro che pensarci. Questa cosa si era rivoltata contro ad entrambi.  
«Rufy...» ripeté, questa volta con più decisione. Balzò giù dal letto con una tale velocità che Hack non fu abbastanza rapido da bloccarlo. «Rufy... Devo andare! Rufy ha bisogno di me!»  
Non era stato un buon fratello, per nessuno dei due. Ma Rufy era rimasto da solo, con la convinzione di non essere riuscito a fare nulla. Doveva almeno fargli sapere che lui era vivo. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito stavolta – perdonava in fretta, questo sì, ma la situazione non era più semplice come una volta. Però glielo doveva, come fratello maggiore gli doveva almeno verità: era stato un pessimo fratello abbastanza a lungo.  
«Lasciami andare!» gridò poi, quando si ritrovò con la testa premuta contro il materasso. In circostanze normali Hack non sarebbe mai riuscito a fermarlo, perché era decisamente troppo forte, ma la sua salute mentale e il fatto che avesse smesso di mangiare da diversi giorni non facevano muovere il suo corpo come doveva. «Lasciami andare...» ripeté, con meno convinzione, mentre le lacrime tornavano ad offuscargli la vista. «Devo andare...» singhiozzò.  
«Non c'è niente che tu possa fare» gli disse Hack. «Devi riprenderti e tornare in sé. In queste condizioni, come pensi di poter aiutare Rufy?»  
Hack sapeva abbastanza della storia dei tre fratelli per comprenderlo, ma non avrebbe mai permesso a Sabo di andare da nessuna parte in quelle condizioni. Non ragionava né si reggeva in piedi. Sarebbe stato un pericolo più per sé che un aiuto per il fratello.  
«Bones!» gridò poi, mentre cercava di farlo sdraiare nuovamente a letto, con difficoltà.  
Il dottore dei rivoluzionari, con il suo vestito da donna e le sue tette finte fece il suo ingresso nella stanza: sapeva delle condizioni di Sabo ed era sempre nei paraggi per ogni evenienza. Capì quello che era successo ad una rapida occhiata e, con un sospiro, estrasse un'altra siringa dalla sua borsa.  
«No... No, per favore...» mormorò Sabo, quando l'ago entrò nel suo braccio.  
Bones aveva abbassato lo sguardo, ma premette comunque finché il liquido non fu terminato. Non era presente quando Sabo, dopo l'esplosione, era stato caricato a bordo della nave con ustioni nella maggior parte del corpo. C'era però durante la riabilitazione, quando l'aveva visto non cedere alle sue ferite nemmeno per un attimo e ritornare in forma il più presto. Non rivedere più quel fuoco negli occhi lo stava distruggendo.  
«Quando si riprenderà?» domandò Hack, che sembrava più stanco che mai.  
«Vorrei saperlo» rispose Bones. «Ma sono un medico, certi tipi di ferite non sono in grado di curarle.» Entrambi non erano abituati ad un Sabo in quelle condizioni e non sapevano come trattarlo. «Non posso fare altro che dargli un po' di sollievo.»  
Adesso che si era riaddormentato grazie al calmante, sembrava tranquillo, il viso rilassato, nessun movimento dei muscoli. Ma sapevano entrambi che era solo un'illusione dovuta alla medicina e che, al suo risveglio, la realtà l'avrebbe colpito un'altra volta.

«Come siamo arrivati a questo?» domandò Sabo, con le unghie infilate nelle spalle nude di Ace, cosa che lo aiutava ad appoggiare le sue spinte dentro di sé.  
«Non saprei.» Il tono in cui l'aveva detto indicava che non aveva granché voglia di fare della conversazione, motivo per cui si chinò un attimo dopo per baciarlo. Sabo approfittò della vicinanza per allungare ancora di più le braccia e stringerlo maggiormente a sé, i loro corpi nudi e sudati che aderivano perfettamente. Le braccia di Ace erano appoggiate ai lati della sua testa e le ginocchia premevano con forza contro il materasso, mentre Sabo si limitava a stare sdraiato a godersi le sue attenzioni. Per questo forse aveva voglia di chiacchierare.  
«Non mi dispiace, comunque, eh» precisò quindi, una volta che le loro labbra si furono separate, con ancora la traccia della sua saliva che gliele bagnava.  
«Vorrei anche vedere» ribatté Ace, fingendosi offeso, ma con in realtà un grande sorriso che gli illuminava il viso. «È di me che stai parlando.»  
E per precisare quello che intendesse esattamente si chinò nuovamente, stavolta per dedicarsi al suo collo. Aveva anche aumentato la sua temperatura corporea, di propria volontà o per l'eccitazione, per cui si poteva effettivamente dire che erano caldi i baci che gli stava lasciando. Sabo allungò volentieri il collo all'indietro per lasciargli spazio e gemette quando sentì che gli succhiava l'angolo vicino alle spalle, dopo aver percorso con la lingua la sua giugulare. Ogni tanto temeva che se lo volesse mangiare.  
«Mi hai fatto diventare gay» commentò, anche se la sanità mentale non gli era totalmente tornata. «Penso di sapere di che parli.»  
«Io non sono gay» disse invece Ace, prendendosi un attimo di pausa dato che aveva già ottenuto il suo scopo di lasciargli un vistoso segno rosso.  
«Il fatto che tu abbia il cazzo su per il mio culo non depone a tuo favore» rise Sabo, anche se più che una risata era un ansimo di desiderio.  
Per ripicca Ace diede una spinta più lenta e improvvisa, che gli strappò un gemito più forte. «Hai finito di parlare?»  
«Cerchi di cambiare argomento?»  
L'unica risposta che ebbe fu le labbra sulle sue, che lo costringevano a tenere sì la bocca aperta, ma di certo troppo impegnata per commentare ulteriormente. Inoltre Ace aveva deciso, per sicurezza, di togliergli completamente il fiato aumentando la velocità delle spinte. Prima aveva cercato di godersi il momento, muovendosi piano in modo da allungare il piacere e allo stesso tempo trovare il punto esatto per dare piacere anche a Sabo. Ora pareva che volesse solo venire.  
Non che a Sabo dispiacesse, perché Ace era più bravo quando si lasciava andare ai suoi istinti e smetteva di ragionare su come e cosa fare per fare in modo che godessero entrambi. Per cui mise le mani sulla sua nuca, con le dita che accarezzavano i capelli corvini sudati, per premere la testa contro il suo petto. Sentiva i suoi ansimi sulla sua pelle e quasi gli facevano venire il solletico, soprattutto perché aumentavano continuamente di intensità.  
«Sei decisamente gay» commentò Sabo divertito quando lo sentì venire dentro di lui. «Almeno per me.»  
Ace non aveva ancora recuperato abbastanza fiato per rispondergli seriamente, quindi si limitò ad intimarlo con uno "zitto" mentre si accomodava meglio sul suo petto. Il battito accelerato del suo cuore era estremamente percepibile, come se scorresse attraverso la pelle. Sabo si limitò a ridacchiare fra sé e ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
Il suo sguardo passò sul braccio sinistro, dove il tatuaggio con la 's' sbarrata spiccava chiaramente. Sabo l'aveva già notato dai tempi dei primi avvisi di taglia, ma non sapendo che lo credevano morto aveva dato per scontato che si trattasse di un errore del tatuatore. La cosa l'aveva fatto quasi soffocare dalle risate, perché era estremamente divertente dover andare in giro con un tatuaggio con la correzione perché c'era qualcuno che non sapeva scrivere i nomi.  
La risata si era trasformata in un singhiozzo quando aveva effettivamente compreso che cosa significava. Non che Ace l'avesse mai ammesso espressamente, anzi, aveva sempre dichiarato che non era stata una cosa voluta, ma una semplice coincidenza dovuta ad un errore, anche a costo di farsi prendere in giro dai suoi compagni. Però Sabo non ci aveva creduto nemmeno per un attimo.  
Rispettandolo, non aveva mai espresso sentimenti in sua presenza, ma ogni volta che gli passava gli occhi sopra si commuoveva. Per anni Ace era stato tutto quello che aveva e ciò che provava nei suoi confronti superava qualsiasi altro sentimento, non era classificabile né quantificabile. Vedere che Ace lo ricambiava al punto da tatuarsi il suo simbolo come segno di rispetto, per potare il suo ricordo sempre con sé lo rendeva felice e lo distruggeva allo stesso tempo, sapendo che dipendeva dal fatto che lo credesse morto.  
«Dovremo fare qualcosa per quella 's'» disse allora.  
«Per colpa tua non ha più senso» commentò Ace, con finto tono di protesta. Ovviamente non avrebbe barattato la vita del fratello per quel simbolo per nulla al mondo, anzi, sarebbe stato disposto a tatuarsi ovunque se questo avesse significato riavere Sabo. Si accorse però che quella frase era quanto di più vicino ad un'ammissione di quanto avesse detto o fatto fino a quel momento, e si sentì avvampare. Cambiò argomento: «comunque tu parli troppo».  
Sabo rise e cercò di alzargli il viso per vedere se era arrossito, ma non riuscì a capire se fosse per l'eccitazione o per l'imbarazzo, perché subito dopo Ace si scostò da lui sbuffando. «Parli e parli e ti muovi e parli» protestò.  
«Che cosa vuoi che sia, una bambola gonfiabile?» commentò Sabo, ancora divertito.  
«Be', no. Non sarebbe divertente.»  
«Oh, ma grazie. Posso almeno toccarti o anche questo è vietato?»  
Ace si chinò su di lui con un sorriso ironico: sapeva che lo stava prendendo in giro. «Puoi fare quello che vuoi finché la pianti di ciarlare» gli disse. «L'unica cosa che voglio sentire è questo.» Allungò la mano in basso e gli strinse il pene, strappandogli un gemito.  
«Capisco, ma non credo che accadrà.»  
«Scommettiamo?» Ace continuò a massaggiarlo finché non ebbe un'erezione, quindi percorse con le mani i suoi fianchi mentre si spostava per inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe aperte. Subito dopo lo prese in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarlo lentamente. I gemiti di Sabo si facevano sempre più forti, soprattutto quando accompagnava il tutto con le mani che gli accarezzavano i testicoli.  
Si spostò quando capì che stava per venire, e lo sperma di Sabo spruzzò sul suo petto. «Hai ancora voglia di parlare?» gli chiese, osservando soddisfatto quel liquido biancastro che scivolava ancora lungo il pene ormai mollo.  
«Questo è imbrogliare» fu l'unico commento di Sabo, tra un ansimo e l'altro. E non gli piaceva quel sorrisetto soddisfatto che aveva sul viso ora. «Ti giuro, la prossima volta l'unico modo che avrai per farmi stare zitto sarà ficcarmelo in bocca.»  
Ace sembrò rifletterci per un attimo. «Non ci penso nemmeno, saresti capace di mordermelo pur di parlare.» Sabo scoppiò a ridere. «Tanto lo so che lo fai di proposito» continuò Ace. «La prossima volta ti imbavaglio sul serio.»  
«No, per favore, no» alzò le mani Sabo, arrendendosi. «Certo che lo faccio di proposito. Sono sette anni che non parliamo.»  
Ace rimase sorpreso dall'affermazione, poi fece un sorriso triste. «Già» disse. «Mi era mancato.»

Quando Sabo riaprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che gli venne alle mente fu "Ace è morto". E subito dopo gli occhi gli si inumidirono. Non poteva farci nulla, sognava ricordandosi quei pochi momenti che era riuscito ad avere con il fratello, poi la realtà lo colpiva. Se lo ripeteva nella speranza di accettarlo, ma allo stesso tempo lo faceva diventare così reale che, al contrario, diventava insostenibile.  
La sua mano si strinse sul lenzuolo e un attimo dopo sentì che qualcuno gliela sfiorava. Allora spostò leggermente lo sguardo e vide che Koala era di nuovo al suo capezzale. Strinse gli occhi per cercare di trattenere le lacrime: non voleva piangere davanti a lei.  
«Hai mangiato?» le domandò.  
Lei si sorprese di quella domanda. «Certo.»  
«No, è solo che... Sei sempre qui.» Gli dispiaceva che Koala lo vedesse in quella situazione. Conosceva la sua storia, gli anni di schiavitù ed il poco tempo che aveva potuto passare con Fisher Tiger prima che lo uccidessero a tradimento proprio a seguito della decisione di aiutarla.  
«Non sono sempre stata qua» lo corresse allora Koala. «Hack mi ha dato il cambio.»  
Sabo si ricordava di aver visto anche lui. Non era felice di farsi vedere in quello stato da nessuno, ma con Hack riusciva a sopportarlo perché era più anziano ed esperto di lui e lo vedeva un po' come una figura a cui appigliarsi, anche se di fatto aveva in grado più alto del suo nei rivoluzionari.  
«E anche Dragon è passato, ma forse non te lo ricordi.»  
«Che ha detto?» domandò titubante. Non si ricordava di averlo visto, forse era passato quando era sotto l'effetto dei calmanti. In ogni caso non era felice: Dragon era la persona che più ammirava al mondo e che aveva deciso di seguire. Di contro, Dragon l'aveva aiutato e salvato e dato fiducia. Essersi ridotto in queste condizioni non era qualcosa che poteva renderlo orgoglioso.  
Eppure Sabo non aveva la forza di alzarsi e rimettersi al lavoro. Non in un mondo dove Ace non c'era più. Non riusciva a vedersi in missione, o anche solo a svegliarsi al mattino, alzarsi e lavarsi col pensiero fisso in testa che non avrebbe mai più potuto parlare con Ace. Toccarlo, vederlo.  
«Niente» alzò le spalle Koala. «Voleva solo vedere come stavi.»  
«Sto bene» disse allora immediatamente Sabo. «Ho solo bisogno di riprendermi un attimo.»  
Koala balzò praticamente su di lui e gli afferrò il viso con le mani, dato che lui evitava di guardarla. «No, non stai bene» affermò.  
Sabo tentò di sottrarsi alla sua presa, ma inutilmente. Lui era troppo debole in quel momento e lei era estremamente forte. «Per favore, vattene via.»  
Da quando era rivoluzionario, aveva visto le peggiori crudeltà al mondo. Persone che soffrivano, persone che avevano subito lutti peggiori del suo. Persone che però riuscivano ad alzarsi alla mattina e continuavano a vivere. Il fatto che lui non ci riuscisse lo faceva sentire debole ed egoista, uno che si crogiolava nel suo dolore. La presenza di Koala glielo ricordava continuamente.  
«Niente affatto» ribatté lei. «O mi dici qual è il tuo problema, o me lo dici. O ti prendo a botte.»  
Non gli aveva lasciato molta scelta. Sospirò. «Non ce la faccio» disse. «Non riesco ad accettarlo. Invece guardati. Hai affrontato ben di peggio e sei molto meglio di me.» Finalmente riuscì a svoltare lo sguardo perché la presa sul suo viso si era allentata. «Non ti voglio qui. Non te lo meriti.»  
Koala gli diede uno schiaffo a tradimento: per di più era uno schiaffo di diritto, con il palmo ben aperto, su naso. «Idiota» sbottò. «Proprio perché so com'è posso stare qui.» Scese dal letto e si tolse i lunghi stivali, quindi alzò senza tanti problemi il lenzuolo e si infilò al di sotto, appiccicandosi a lui. «Credi che per me sia stato facile?» gli disse. «Mi odiavo. Odiavo mia madre. Odiavo tutti. Non riuscivo a far altro che piangere ed urlare.»  
Sabo non riusciva ad immaginarsela. La Koala che aveva conosciuto non era sempre stata forte fisicamente, ma aveva una forza d'animo unica. Non sarebbe riuscita ad imparare il karate degli uomini pesce altrimenti.  
«Non avevo nessuno ad aiutarmi» continuò lei. «Ci ho messo mesi a riprendermi. È stato tremendo. Per questo» affermò con più decisione, senza più alcuna vena di tristezza nella voce, «non ho intenzione di lasciarti solo quando so cosa si prova in un momento simile.»  
Senza un attimo di esitazione, Sabo le prese il viso nelle mani e la baciò. Fu un bacio dolce ed appena accennato, totalmente diverso da quelli agitati e ansiosi di Ace, ma era sincero. «Sei probabilmente la persona più incredibile che io abbia mai incontrato» disse. Se era stato così difficile come lo era per lui e Koala ne era riuscita da sola, meritava ogni granello di ammirazione potesse avere.  
«Lo so, ma grazie» sorrise lei.  
Lui ridacchiò un attimo della sua espressione soddisfatta, al punto da rimanere quasi sorpreso da se stesso e subito dopo la risata divenne un singhiozzo appena accennato. «Non potrò mai amare nessuno come Ace» disse. «O come Rufy» aggiunse. Almeno il suo fratellino era ancora vivo, anche se aveva rischiato. Se li avesse persi entrambi probabilmente non si sarebbe più ripreso. L'aveva baciata per impulso, ma non voleva mentirle. Non voleva fare nulla che potesse ferire quella donna meravigliosa più di quanto il mondo avesse già fatto.  
«Oh, be', lo stesso vale per me» affermò Koala tranquilla, mentre si sistemava meglio al suo fianco. «Non crederai certo di poterti confortare con Fisher Tiger?»  
L'aveva già detto quanto la riteneva meravigliosa? «No, non mi permetterei mai di pensare una cosa del genere» affermò con finta serietà. Capiva che cosa intendesse dire: certe persone avevano l'incredibile capacità di toccare la propria vita in modi che altre persone, per quanto si potessero amore, non sarebbero mai riuscite a fare. Per lui era stato Ace prima, per lei Fisher Tiger. E li avevano persi entrambi.  
Ma Koala si era ripresa, e da sola. Era diventata una rivoluzionaria che spaccava i culi. L'ammirava abbastanza da voler diventare come lei. Si abbassò e appoggiò la testa contro il suo petto. Al momento non se ne sentiva ancora in grado, il pensiero della morte di Ace era ancora troppo forte. Però ce l'avrebbe fatta, per lei e per tutti quelli che avevano ancora bisogno di lui, Rufy in primis.  
Poi il suo stomaco brontolò, forte. Koala scoppiò a ridere e lui arrossì: il suo appetito era leggendario all'interno dei rivoluzionari. Però non fece altro, si limitò a stringere la testa con le sue mani e ad accarezzarlo.  
«Non passerà mai del tutto» gli disse. «Ma starai bene. Te lo assicuro.» Lui annuì e chiuse gli occhi: finalmente sentiva di potersi riposare senza bisogno di calmanti.

**Author's Note:**

> Bones è un carattere di mia invenzione, il dottore dei rivoluzionari che ama vestirsi da donna.  
> Il flashback di Ace e Sabo che si incontrano è ispirato ad un doujinshi di Mr.8. Non credo, però, che Sabo ed Ace si siano mai incontrati in canon.


End file.
